Czarodziejka z Marsa
Czarodziejka z Marsa (jap. セーラーマーズ Sērā Māzu, ang. Sailor Mars) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest też jedną z Czarodziejek Wewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego. Jej prawdziwą tożsamością jest Rei Hino. Opis postaci Sama nazywa siebie Wojowniczką Wojny (jap. 戦いの戦士) i Wojowniczką Pasji i Ognia (jap. 炎と情熱の戦士), pod opieką "Planety Ognia", odnosząc się do dosłownego znaczenia japońskiej nazwy dla Marsa. W zależności od momentu w serii nazywała siebie po prostu Wojowniczką Pasji (jap. 情熱の戦士) lub Wojowniczką Ognia (jap. 炎の戦士). Czarodziejka z Marsa jako druga z wojowniczek dołączyła do Czarodziejki z Księżyca, jest drugim przywódcą Inner Senshi po Sailor VenusNaoko Takeuchi: Materials Collection, wyd. Kōdansha, r. 1999, str. 286 (która była liderką Inner Senshi w mandze). Jako Czarodziejka z Marsa włada ogniem i ciepłem, ma także różne zdolności metapsychiczne związane z jej rolą jako miko w świątyni shintō, w której mieszka. Oprócz głównej części serii Sailor Moon, Rei wystąpiła w dwóch innych opowiadaniach, w pierwszym pt. Casablanca Memories, który opowiada o jej przeszłości oraz drugim pt. Bitwa w szkole Rei i Minako. Sailor Mars Pierwsza postać Czarodziejki została ujawniona w odcinku 10. By się przemienić, Rei wypowiada słowa Mars Power, Make Up. Potęgą Marsa jest ogień. Pierwsze ataki Senshi w anime to Fire Soul oraz Fire Soul Bird. Sama Rei potrafi się jednak skutecznie bronić przed demonami bez transformacji dzięki magicznemu pergaminowi poprzez wypowiedzenie słów Akuryō Taisan. W sezonie R anime i Black Moon mangi Inner Senshi dostały od Luny i Artemisa nowe Star Power Sticks. By się przemienić, Rei wypowiada słowa Mars Star Power, Make Up. Wraz z nową mocą dostaje atak Burning Mandala. Super Sailor Mars To jest ostateczna wersja czarodziejki jaką widzimy w anime. W odcinku 143 wszystkie Inner Senshi otrzymują Crystal Change Rods od Pegaza. Rei przy transformacji wypowiada słowa Mars Crystal Power, Make Up. Jej nowy atak to Mars Flame Sniper. Eternal Sailor Mars Najdoskonalsza postać Senshi; jest ukazana tylko w mandze. Evil Sailor Mars Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. PGSM thumb|200px|Sailor Mars (PGSM) Musicale thumb|right|150px|Megumi Yoshida jako Sailor Mars W musicalach Sera Myu w jej rolę wcielały się: Hiroko Nakayama, Misako Kotani, Asuka Umemiya, Hiromi Sakai, Eri Kanda, Megumi Yoshida, Aiko Kawasaki, Risa Honma, Kanon Nanaki. Miała jedną piosenkę image song: Honō no Messenger. Kostium :Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Sailor fuku/Sailor Mars. Moce Kwestie transformacji |-|Anime = *''Mars Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mars Star Power, Make Up!'' (Gwiezdna Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) |-|Manga = *''Mars Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mars Star Power, Make Up!'' (Gwiezdna Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mars Planet Power, Make Up!'' (Planetarna Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) *''Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) |-|PGSM = *''Mars Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Marsa, Przemień Mnie!) Ataki i moce |-|Anime = *''Akuryō Taisan!'' *''Fire Soul!'' *''Fire Soul Bird!'' *''Burning Mandala!'' *''Mars Flame Sniper!'' ; Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Teleport!'' *''Sailor Planet Power!'' *''Sailor Planet Attack!'' *''Silver Crystal Power!'' *''Sailor Special Garlic Attack!'' |-|Manga = *''Akuryō Taisan!'' *''Burning Mandala!'' *''Mars Snake Fire!'' *''Mars Flame Sniper!'' ; Grupowe moce i ataki *''Galactica Gale!'' *''Galactica Planet Attack!'' |-|PGSM = *''Akuryō Taisan!'' *''Yōma Taisan!'' *''Burning Mandala!'' *Nienazwany Atak – Sailor Mars używa ataku, który nie został nazwany na ekranie, w którym użyła swojego Sailor Star Tambourine, aby wysłać czerwoną energię w kształcie gwiazdy w kierunku jej celu. ; Grupowe moce i ataki *''Moonlight Attractive Attack!'' |-|Musicale = * Akuryō Taisan * Burning Mandala * Mars Snake Fire * Mars Flame Sniper * Fire Soul ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Planet Attack * Sailor Teleport * Sailor Planet Super Attack |-|Gry = * Phobos and Deimos *''Burning Storm'' *''Ofuda Hurricane'' *''Spinning Raven'' *''Haja Enbu Kyaku'' *''Hajō Kōgeki'' *''Mars Snake Flare'' *''Fire Heel Drop'' Przedmioty :Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Mars. Etymologia imienia i moce Sailor Mars nosi imię czwartej planety Układu Słonecznego. Mars został nazwany od imienia rzymskiego boga wojny, którego greckim odpowiednikiem jest Ares. W języku japońskim planeta Mars nosi nazwę Kasei (jap. 火星): pierwszy znak kanji znaczy „ogień”, a drugi wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Choć użyta została rzymska nazwa planety, moce Sailor Mars opierają się na ogniu ze względu na ten aspekt japońskiej mitologiiPatrick Drazen: Anime Explosion! The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation, wyd. Stone Bridge Press; Berkeley, Kalifornia, s. 286. Sailor Mars używała (zarówno w anime jak i w mandze) strzały do wykonywania ataku Mars Flame Sniper!. Galeria Mat-08.jpg|Sailor Mars Concept Art (Materials Collection) Mat-03.jpg|Sailor Mars Concept Art (Materials Collection) Sailor Mars (anime).jpg|Sailor Mars w anime Super Sailor Mars (anime).png|Super Sailor Mars w anime Super Sailor Mars (anime) 2.jpg Ep44 7.jpg Sailor Mars (manga).jpg|Sailor Mars w mandze Mars772.jpg|Super Sailor Mars w mandze SailorMars_Icon.png|Eternal Sailor Mars Evilmars.jpg|Evil Sailor Mars SakaiSailorMars.jpg|Sailor Mars w musicalach Rei and Sailor Mars 2004 PGSM Calendar.jpg|Rei i Sailor Mars w PGSM Sailor Mars (PGSM).png Sailor Mars Crystal Design.png|Sailor Mars w anime SM Crystal Sailor Senshi anime Crystal.jpg|Pięć Sailor Senshi Sailor_Mars_PGSM_-_act3.jpg|Sailor Mars w PGSM Przypisy Kategoria:Inner Senshi Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z mangi Kategoria:Postacie z anime